


Night and Day

by SoftNFluff



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Age-regression/deaging, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Imaginary Friends, Monster Nines, Non-Sexual Ageplay, Pokemon, Trans Gavin Reed, Warrior Cats, Wetting, this is a fun little ride :-)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21554974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftNFluff/pseuds/SoftNFluff
Summary: Gavin has two Fathers. One who takes care of him, and an imaginary one who keeps him company when the other cant.
Relationships: Jeffrey Fowler & Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900 & Gavin Reed
Comments: 10
Kudos: 64





	Night and Day

Gavin had two fathers. One was large and kind, with a wide face that would crinkle in a smile. The other was tall and severe, with dark hair and cold eyes. Gavin loved both of them. 

His large father, who he called Dad, was his main father. He took Gavin to his college classes, and he watched TV with Gavin both when he was big and little. He helped Gavin out of his binder, and helped him pick out the boy clothes that made him feel best, and he didn’t make him pay for anything! 

But Dad couldn’t be there all the time. He had work often, and he often slept for a long while when he had his days off. Sure, Gavin was welcome to come cuddle with him, but it wasn’t the same as when he actually paid attention to him. 

That’s where his second father came in. Gavin had created him when he was younger, when he was 10 years old and had no friends to play with. He was tall and thin, and had two sets of arms and cold blue eyes. 

The tall Father was called Daddy. Well, not originally, but ever since Daddy had come back, slipping in through a crack in the ceiling late at night while Gavin was supposed to be asleep, that is what he liked to be called.

He was kind of funny now, not like years ago. He had a twitch, and sometimes he’d just sit silently, staring at Gavin, when he thought Gavin wasn’t looking. But he liked to hold Gavin and tell him stories, from where he used to live to all the things he met to what waited for him and Gavin once Gavin and him were Ready. Daddy never told Gavin when he would be Ready; he assured him he would know, at any rate. 

Mostly, Daddy came to him at night, wiggling and wriggling in through the crack in the ceiling that Gavin made sure Dad never blocked off. Of course, Dad assured Gavin that Daddy was just imaginary, so he would still be able to get through. But Gavin wanted the crack anyways; Daddy still found it easier. 

“Gavin? Buddy? You up yet?” Dad knocked once on the inside of the door frame. 

Gavin groaned, rolling over and and shoving his pillow over his head. The alarm clock said 7:30, and his class started at 8:30. By his estimate, he still had a good 15 minutes of sleep left. 

But not by Dad’s. The knock came again, louder. “Kid. Do I have to drag you out of bed?” 

“Nooo.” Gavin whined. 

Dad was not convinced, strong hands yanking the pillow away. “Gavin. Please. Just get dressed and have some breakfast.” The hands reached down to play with Gavin’s hair, in the signature Dad move that always made Gavin give in. “I’m driving you to class as a favor, buddy. Please respect that.” 

Gavin let out a huff of air, but he nodded, raising himself up. Dad stepped out of the room while he changed out of his pajamas (pale, silky blue and swarming with kittens) into a pikachu t-shirt and ripped black jeans. 

Padding down to the kitchen, he poured himself a bowl of Captain Crunch, Dad only wincing a little at his choice. 

“So… See Daddy last night?” Dad asked, looking up from his tablet. 

Gavin blushed; he kind of hated when Dad brought up Daddy. Even if Gavin did regress, it still felt especially childish that he had resurrected his childhood imaginary friend. Still, it was kind of nice that Dad cared enough to ask; his old parents certainly wouldn’t have. “Uhh… Only for a little while, I think.” His memories of being Little were a bit faded, especially since he was so close to sleep. “He told me stories about the different places he visits. Like the planet where it’s all dark, and everyone is always hungry. Or- where the plants eat people alive.” Most of the places Daddy had visited were very unpleasant. “And he showed me a rock that could change colors based on thoughts! But I was only allowed to touch it a little…” 

“You should be a writer.” Dad laughed. “Science fiction could use you, I bet.” 

Gavin snorted. “Bet they’d love the part about Daddy being a good tickler.” Daddy having four arms certainly gave him an unfair advantage. 

“Of course.” 

As Gavin finished his bowl, a notification buzzed on his phone. 

“Who is it?” Dad asked. 

“My professor. He cancelled class!”

“Really?” Dad raised an eyebrow. Gavin rolled his eyes, and showed him the email. Still, he knew Dad would trust him, when it came down to it. 

“Alright. Call me if you need anything, ok buddy?” He ruffled his hair again, pressing a kiss to his temple. “I’ll be back by 6:30, and you can call for pizza before then if you get hungry.” 

“I know, Dad.” Gavin squirmed at the attention.

As Dad walked out of the door, waving goodbye one last time, Gavin realized both the possibilities before him, and the utter loneliness. Gavin didn’t have many friends, and Dad had scheduled it so he either didn’t work or had a much lighter workload on Gavin’s days off from class. Ever since being with Dad, he had never had a stretch of alone time so long. 

Gavin napped on the couch until lunchtime. Usually, Dad didn’t let him sleep in that late even on weekends, as it meant he wouldn’t go to bed on time after, so he relished the extra rest. 

So Gavin was still half-asleep, slogging through putting together a sandwich, when he heard a noise from upstairs. It was muffled, behind a closed door, but unmistakably a crash. 

Gavin cursed to himself, tromping up the stairs. It was probably the dog, Bruiser, a not very bright Pitbull. She slept in Dad’s room, and could get into quite a mess if not looked after closely enough. But as Gavin ascended the stairs, he realized the noise had came from his room. The door was closed, like he left it that morning, and Dad’s was wide open, with Bruiser nowhere in sight. 

A sudden wave of apprehension hit his stomach. Gavin closed his eyes and willed it away. It was probably just a fallen knickknack, maybe one of his Pokémon figurines. So he tossed open the door.

The first thing that met his eyes were legs. Long, black, and glinting like a spider’s. It’s whole body glimmered from the artificial light, crouched over his bed. The head ended in an almost human face, except for the fact that it had four blue eyes and lips that peeled back impossibly as it smiled. Sharp teeth dripped with venom. 

Gavin woke up outside. The sun was setting, and his cheeks were wet like he had been crying. And even worse, the front of his jeans were stained dark and sticky. 

Bruiser whined as she licked at him, and Gavin feebly pushed her off. The front door was wide open, like he had ran outside. Fear froze him when he remembered what he had seen just as Dad’s car pulled into the driveway. 

“Gavin?” Dad called. “You’re going to let bugs in the house, boy.” 

Gavin started crying. 

“Gavin?!” Now Dad kneeled over him, rolling Gavin gently so he could inspect him. A sympathetic hum left his mouth as he took in the stain, and Gavin was pulled into his arms, kisses applied to his head and cheeks in the customary Dad fashion of cheering up. “Baby… why are you out here? Did you get hurt?” 

“Nooooooo. He was in my room!”

“Who?” Dad’s arm’s tightened around him. 

“He was big and tall and he had ugly spider-legs and four arms!”

“... Daddy? Daddy was in your room? Honey, you know he’s just imaginary. He’s not real, baby.” The arms slackened around Gavin. 

“No he’s not! Saw him! He made something fall down!” 

“It probably fell down by itself.”

Gavin shook his head. 

“Look, I can check for you, ok? Would that be alright?”

“... Fine.”

Dad did check, in the room and in the closet and even under the bed, and turned up with nothing. Still, Gavin refused to leave his side. 

“Are you sure you need me for your bath, buddy?” Dad asked as he helped Gavin gather his things. 

“Uh huh! What if gets in through the ceiling?” 

“Alright, alright.”

It was much better with Dad keeping watch over him, and Dad washing him helped him calm down. He loved the way he rubbed the shampoo so attentively into his hair, and didn’t get mad when Gavin had trouble washing the bits of himself that made him dysphoric. He even helped Gavin into his new pajamas, the Charizard onesie that always made him happy, and a pull-up, which was Always Dad’s job to put on for him. Plus he gave Gavin a back massage, even though he had barely binded at all that day. 

As Gavin got his bearings back, he fell into how nice it felt to be babied. Dad ordered pizza and buffalo wings for both of them, and even let him have the soda that made him burp a lot, and he balanced Gavin on his lap while they watched the Pokémon movies together, one hand feeding Gavin and the other petting him. Bruiser lapped at his hands when he wasn’t careful, and Gavin giggled at the feeling, petting at her head. 

By the time bedtime rolled around, Gavin was ready to go back to his own room. Especially with the nightlight Dad put in, and his promise to stay with him until he fell asleep. 

Dad seated himself in the rocking chair besides his bed, drawing up Gavin’s covers to his chin. “That alright, buddy?”

“Yes Dad!” Gavin preened. “Can you read me the kitty story again please?” The “kitty story” was whatever book of Warriors they were currently on, and Dad took it with great patience. 

“Alright. Where did we leave off again…” 

The last thing Gavin remembered was that Fireheart and Graystripe were going to find Windclan, and that Dad looked about as sleepy as him. But now, something warm pressed into him, stroking his back as a deep, creaky voice whispered soothing little things. 

Gavin blinked. He didn’t feel very little, only sleepy, but he did feel safe. He turned around in the arms, staring up at a pale face. 

Daddy smiled, not a creepy one like earlier. “Hello, little one. I’m sorry you had to see me like that.”

Like what? Gavin thought. 

“I look… different in the daylight. I was afraid I had scared you off. But that doesn’t matter; we’re going to be Ready very soon.”


End file.
